A known automatic-document-feeder (“ADF”) type image reading device reads an image from a document while conveying the document.
The image reading device includes a sheet feed tray, on which one or more sheets to be fed from a sheet inlet are placed, and a sheet discharge tray, on which the one or more sheets to be discharged from a sheet outlet are placed. The sheet feed tray is allowed to be opened and closed to be located at a position where the sheet feed tray exposes the sheet inlet and at a position where the sheet feed tray covers the sheet inlet, selectively. The sheet discharge tray is allowed to be opened and closed to be located at a position where the sheet discharge tray exposes the sheet outlet and at a position where the sheet discharge tray covers the sheet outlet, selectively. The sheet discharge tray is configured to move from the position where the sheet discharge tray exposes the sheet outlet to the position where the sheet discharge tray covers the sheet outlet in synchronization with the movement of the sheet feed tray from the position where the sheet feed tray exposes the sheet inlet to the position where the sheet feed tray covers the sheet inlet.